


Библиотекарь

by fandom Max Frei 2020 (fandom_Max_Frei)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Max_Frei/pseuds/fandom%20Max%20Frei%202020
Summary: Рано или поздно Сэр Макс просто должен был столкнуться с тем фактом, что не всем может понравиться его привычка утаскивать книги из библиотек.___Авторpaint_in_white
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Библиотекарь

В библиотеке Незримого Университета стояла неестественная тишина. Ни скрипа, ни шороха не доносилось от книжных полок, застывших как скальные утесы в предрассветном тумане. Даже самые злостные нарушители спокойствия — древние гримуары, преисполненные злобнейшей на Плоском Мире магии, обычно не упускавшие случая покусать или даже сожрать зазевавшегося читателя, а в отсутствие оного терроризировавшие своих ближайших соседей, — так вот, даже они притихли и затаились на полках. Менее агрессивные книги вообще пытались сделать вид, что их здесь нет — ну мало ли, студенты разобрали, могло ведь такое случиться, хотя бы чисто теоретически.  
  
Библиотекарь аккуратно очистил банан, откусил кусочек и принялся задумчиво жевать. Он собирался устроить засаду, а потому требовалось подкрепиться. Дожевав, он отложил кожуру, взял со стола приготовленную заранее дубинку, захватил гроздь бананов и двинулся вдоль книжных полок, поигрывая дубинкой и хмуро поглядывая по сторонам.  
  
Он шел в секцию со странным названием «ПАэзия». В этой секции никогда не было читателей, книги, хранившиеся здесь, отличались мягким и спокойным характером, не доставляли никаких хлопот и при ближайшем рассмотрении вызывали недоумение: что вообще они делают здесь, в библиотеке института для волшебников. Но библиотекарь знал — какая-то магия в них была. Каждого, зашедшего случайно в эту непопулярную секцию, словно бы обволакивало тихой музыкой, легкой, издалека доносящейся песней, пелось в которой о чем-то родном и невообразимо прекрасном. Библиотекарю, например, всегда начинали мерещиться дождевые леса Бхангбангдука, увешанные лианами исполинские деревья, спелые гроздья плодов и ярко-рыжие орангутанши. Поэтому, всякий раз проходя мимо этой секции, он стыдливо отворачивался и прятал свое огромное лицо в черных кожаных ладонях.  
  
Да, библиотекарь Незримого Университета был орангутаном. Когда-то в результате магического преобразования реальности превратившись из человека в обезьяну, он самым категорическим образом не захотел возвращаться обратно в человеческий облик. Несомненно, библиотекарь был очень умным орангутаном.  
  
Но сегодня музыка не звучала. Книги настороженно и скорбно молчали. Потому что именно здесь, в секции никому не нужной до сих пор поэзии, вчера ночью произошла КРАЖА.  
  
Библиотекарь прибежал на шум, поднятый книгами, но все что он обнаружил — это прогал в тесном ряду на месте сборника стихов Лобстера Нихайяма, известного клатчского поэта и философа. Кому и где, в какой параллельной реальности понадобилась клатчская поэзия, библиотекарю было неведомо. Но он твердо знал — книге место на полке, и те, кто берет книгу без спроса, нарываются на неприятности, в каком бы пространстве-времени они не находились.  
Все библиотеки, все книжные лавки во всех известных и неизвестных вселенных взаимосвязаны через Б-пространство, но это не повод утаскивать из них книги, и библиотекарь был полон решимости выследить бессовестного воришку.  
  
Он пристроился в уголке, откуда отлично просматривалась секция ПАэзии, а если повернуть голову, то и полки со сборниками особо опасных заклинаний для вызова демонов. Стоявшие там инкунабулы были окованы цепями, и крепились к полке еще одной цепью, ибо были зловредны ненамного меньше тех, кого предполагалось вызывать.  
  
Городские часы одни за другими пробили полночь. Едва стих последний удар колокола Гильдии Убийц, как книги дружно и испуганно зашелестели. Воздух затрещал и зазмеился тонкими, ломкими молниями октаринового пламени. Молнии метались, пересекались, собираясь в клубок, и двигался этот клубок в направлении полок с инкунабулами. Библиотекарь подобрал дубинку и бросился туда же.  
  
Клубок завис на мгновение, вспыхнул и пропал. На глазах изумленного библиотекаря из дымного облака высунулась обычная человеческая рука, пошарила вокруг себя, нащупала корешок книги, цапнула его и потащила на себя. Загремела натянувшаяся цепь, и рука с книгой исчезли.  
  
По библиотеке прокатился дружный вздох.  
  
***  
— А ты уверен, что получится попасть туда же?  
  
Макс, не отвечая на вопрос, продолжил укладывать лоохи крупными складками. Он присел перед креслом, прищурившись, осмотрел получившуюся пещерку из ткани и кивнул головой.  
  
— Ну вроде все так, как вчера. Должно сработать, мне кажется, — сказал он.  
  
Вчера ему крупно повезло. Сунув руку под складку валявшегося на кресле лоохи, он вытащил книгу — не какую-нибудь повесть или детективный романчик, а сборник стихов, и каких стихов. Целый вечер они с Шурфом провели, наслаждаясь изысканным слогом, воспевавшим вино, знойных красавиц и прочие вневременные радости жизни, и скрытой под всем этим тонкой мудростью и философией. Одно только не давало Максу покоя — что это за библиотека, что это за мир-перевертыш, так похожий на его собственный, родной мир, как отражение в кривом зеркале похоже на оригинал. «Лобстер Нихайям, — с усмешкой думал он. — Ну-ну. Посмотрим». Поэтому сегодня было так важно попасть туда же, и желательно, не промахнуться.  
  
Он сунул руку под складку ткани. Рядом в напряженном ожидании застыл Шурф. Макс пошарил рукой, нащупал корешки книг на полке, ухватил одну и потянул.  
На свет показался достаточно ветхий том, толстый, в потертом позолоченном переплете, и почему-то перехваченный железной цепью. Другая цепь с громыханием тянулась за ним, уходя в межпространственную темноту под тканью лоохи. Макс отступил на пару шагов, Шурф, наоборот, шагнул к нему, уже открывая рот, чтобы предостеречь, как тут...  
  
Все произошло очень быстро. Макс подхватил тяжелую книгу второй рукой, а из-под лоохи раздался грозный рык и молнией вылетела длинная рука, почему-то рыжая и волосатая. Рука сжала цепь и с силой дернула ее на себя, Макс инстинктивно вцепился в добычу, прижав ее к груди. Последовал второй рывок, книга взвилась в воздух и по красивой плавной дуге улетела обратно в свое измерение, следом за волосатой рукой и лязгающей цепью. Стало тихо.  
  
— Ч-ч-ч-что это было? — ошарашенно пробормотал Макс.  
  
— Ну видимо, библиотекарь, — сказал Шурф, приседая перед креслом на корточки и вглядываясь в иномирную тьму под стоящей домиком тканью.  
  
— Ууук!!!  
  
— Рассерженный библиотекарь.  
  
— Но это же... это же обезьяна! — воскликнул Макс.  
  
Желтый комок вылетел из-под ткани и распластался у него на лице. Макс заорал.  
  
— Ук!!!  
  
Шурф, сдерживая смех, снял с друга банановую кожуру.  
  
— Не стоит так его называть, — сказал он спокойно. — Если мне не изменяет память, это орангутан, я видел его в Энциклопедии животного мира, которую ты однажды достал для меня. Из твоего мира.  
  
— Но это не мой мир!  
  
— Это сейчас не важно, — Шурф легонько отодвинул Макса в сторону и обратился к дыре: — Сэр?  
  
— Ууук!  
  
— Меня зовут Шурф Лонли-Локли, я Великий Магистр Ордена Семилистника, а это мой друг сэр Макс, тайный сыщик из города Ехо. Мы приносим свои извинения за вторжение в вашу библиотеку и просим принять нас в ряды ваших читателей, а также возвращаем взятую без вашего разрешения книгу.  
  
Он аккуратно положил перед складкой томик стихов Лобстера. Из дыры немедленно появилась черная кожистая ладонь, сгребла томик и убралась восвояси.  
  
— Ууук, — удовлетворенно вздохнуло из-под полотна.  
  
— Кажется, извинения приняты, — Шурф слегка приподнял край ткани — под ней не было ничего, кроме плюшевой обивки кресла. — На сегодня сеанс окончен, но думаю, мы еще свидимся.  
  
— Но это не мой мир, — повторил Макс. — У нас не бывает библиотекарей-обезь... орангутанов!  
  
— Ну может, и не твой, но видимо, очень близкий к твоему. Раз там живут орангутаны и поэты, которые пишут так похоже на ваших. И поскольку их не особо удивляют межпространственные воришки книг, там имеют представление об Истинной магии. И об Очевидной тоже, кстати сказать.  
  
— Почему ты так решил?  
  
— А ты заметил, как называлась книга, которую ты чуть было не вытащил?  
  
— Я, знаешь ли, заметил только жуткую орангутанью руку и еще банановую кожуру!  
  
— А я заметил, и называлась она «МАгучие и невАзможные заклинания для вызАва ДемАнов из иных Миров, а такжИ пАрабАщения и АвладИвания ими, записаные со слов Мерлиния ОчуднАземельскАго». Будем надеяться, что в следующий раз эти заклинания не применят, например, к нам с тобой.  
  
— Да уж, — Макс покрутил головой, — интересный мир. Похож на мой, но не мой. Магия есть, демоны есть, орангутаны есть, разумные причем. Поэты есть. Волшебники. Неплохо бы туда прогуляться, а?  
  
— Твой мир, только с магией? Звучит заманчиво.  
  
— Ага, и стоит он на трех слонах и огромной черепахе!  
  
— На четырех, — поправил Шурф.  
  
— Почему на четырех? Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
Шурф пожал плечами.  
  
— Я читал, — коротко ответил он.  
  
***  
  
Библиотека Незримого Университета полнилась привычными шелестами, шорохами и звоном цепей. Книги переговаривались. Тихонько мурлыкала секция ПАэзии, в которой томик стихов Лобстера Нихайяма повествовал соседям, как это прекрасно, когда тебя ЧИТАЮТ, и не кто-нибудь, а два очевидных и несомненных ценителя. «МАгучие и невАзможные Заклинания» в красках расписывал, как вступил в неравную схватку с иномирными демонами, разгромил их и поработил в полном соответствии со своим названием.  
  
Библиотекарь укладывался спать. «Шурф Лонли-Локли и сэр Макс из Ехо», — повторил он про себя. Надо будет запомнить.


End file.
